The Cure For Insomnia
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Lately Hermione hasn't been able to sleep. When she finally does, what happens when a certain pair of twins wake her up? TwinsxHermione. Rated M for a reason.


_My first Harry Potter fic on here!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters or the Harry Potter books…_

* * *

Hermione felt calloused hands run down her sides and she opened her eyes. Two pairs of blue eyes looked back at her, identical mouths grinning. Her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright.

"Fred, George, what are you doing in the girl's dorm?" she hissed, pushing both sets of hands away from her and back to their owners.

"Funny, I don't see any other girls," Fred replied. Hermione frowned and took in her surroundings properly.

She was in the room of requirement lying in a queen sized four poster bed with white silk drapes and lilac bed sheets covering an extra soft mattress and a pillow of fine goose feathers.

Hermione looked at the twins and shrugged. "I've been having trouble sleeping recently," she explained. "I thought, in here I can get anything I need to make me sleep. And it worked." She paused. "Until you two arrived anyway," she said scornfully.

"Don't you like us?" George asked softly, his mouth suddenly rather close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin, causing her to shiver.

"I-" but she was cut off as George tilted her head slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione sighed and returned the kiss. She felt hands on her waist and she pulled away from George and looked at Fred, who owned said hands. Nervously, and unsure of how George would react, she reached up and gently kissed Fred.

Although the two were identical twins, their kissing style was totally different. George's were fast and passionate, whereas Fred's were slow and sensual. Hermione pulled back from Fred and sat in silence, waiting for something, a reaction of any kind. She definitely got one.

George's fingers fiddled with the hem of her pyjama shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing Hermione's full breasts. Fred's hands took hold of her hips, his fingers making lazy circles on her bare flesh and his mouth roaming her shoulders. Hermione's head fell back as George gently grasped one of her breasts and used his mouth on the other. Before long, he pulled away and she felt herself being turned round to face Fred and he quickly picked up from where his twin had left off. Hermione worked her fingers down the buttons of his shirt and threw it on the floor, then unfastened his trousers. She felt George's hands pull her shorts off, leaving her in just her panties.

Hermione was turned round again and she gave George the same undressing treatment. Fred reached round her to fondle her breasts as he pressed hot kisses on the side of her neck. George's lips were latched onto her throat and his hands were pulling her panties off. Hermione gasped as Fred's hand snaked between her legs and pushed a finger into her hot core. One of George's hands trailed down from her breasts to the same place as Fred's and he tweaked the bundle of swollen nerves, causing her to cry out, before pushing one of his fingers into her too.

Hermione let out a deep moan as the twins' fingers worked together, then did the opposite of each other. She lay with a twin on either side of her, Fred on her left, George on her right. She put a hand round their necks and arched her back off the bed as pleasure exploded within her.

Once she'd come down from her high, they removed their fingers and wiped them on the sheets. George's lips pressed on hers and his hands on her back pulled her toward him. Hermione's fingers found his boxers and pulled them down, throwing them to join the pile of their other clothes. She looked at it and winced at how big it was. Fred's hands found her stomach and stroked the skin gently, calming and soothing her.

George settled between her legs and kissed her as he slid in. Hermione's breathing hitched as her insides stretched to accommodate his size. She looked down between them and saw he was pushed in to the hilt. Her head fell back onto the pillows at how full she was. George hissed as he pulled out slightly. She was so tight; he was ready to cum just sliding into her.

Whilst his brother pulled in and out of the girl beneath him, Fred leaned down and kissed Hermione's lips and his hands found her breasts, toying with them. Hermione moaned into Fred's mouth as the spring in her abdomen wound tighter and tighter due to George's ministrations. George grabbed Hermione's left calf and wrapped it round his waist, pulling her closer to him and pushing himself deeper into her. She pushed Fred's lips away from her own to suck in some oxygen as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her fingers gripped hold of Fred's hands, which were still on her breasts. Hermione's eyes rolled back again and she moaned at the top of her voice, her back arching from the bed as she came. George came immediately afterwards to the sound of her voice, releasing deep inside of her.

Once he came down from his high, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her onto his back beside her. Hermione tried catching her breath in vain, but as soon as she got hold of it, it hitched as Fred climbed on top of her, having pulled his boxers off and Hermione saw that he was _exactly_ the same as his twin.

He slid in straight away and Hermione cried out, still slightly sore from his brother's intrusion. She clutched hold of his back, her nails digging into his freckled skin. Fred began to push-pull and Hermione quickly felt herself building up again. She came faster this time, her inner walls still extra sensitive from George. Fred released and rolled off of her, leaving her sandwiched between the two twins.

All three were silent; the only thing that could be heard was Hermione's ragged breathing. Both twins wrapped their arms around her waist possessively. Hermione finally got her breathing under control and sighed.

"You never answered my question, Herms," George whispered.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, not wanting to speak.

"Don't you like us?" Fred repeated George's earlier question, his rough fingers stroking the soft skin of Hermione's stomach. Hermione frowned and sat up, looking down at the two twins.

"Of course I like you. Why would you even think that?" she asked in disbelief.

"The way you treat us," George replied.

"Yeah, you go all cold on us," Fred added. Hermione shook her head.

"Do you still think that after what we just did?" she asked angrily. "After what I let you do?"

"NO!" they shouted simultaneously.

"You better not" she said darkly, curling up into a ball and pulling the bed sheets over her tightly.

"Course we don't." Fred agreed, his fingers pulling at the sheet.

"C'mon Herms," George added, his lips running up and down her neck. "You're the only girl for us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Us? What do you mean _us_? You're going to share me like some whor-" Fred's mouth latched onto hers and silenced the end of her sentence.

"You are not," they said firmly.

"Whatevs," she muttered, closing her eyes. George's mouth found her neck again and he bit down, pulling away to leave a hickey. Fred did the same on the other side of her neck, the end results being twin hickeys on Hermione's neck.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed. "Don't think you're marking me as your property."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

After the best night's sleep she'd had in a while, Hermione woke up alone in the bed. She sat up, and something rustled against her hand – a piece of parchment. She lifted it up and began to read.

_Mornin' Herms!_

_Sorry we had to leave… pranks to pull and stuff, but we'll come find you in a bit._

_Last night was… well… at least you don't suffer from insomnia anymore._

_See ya soon sweet cheeks_

_Fred + George_

_p.s the hickies weren't the only thing we left you with ;)_

Hermione shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Holy crap," she muttered, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom that had appeared moments before. She turned the shower on and stepped under the hot spray, thankful that there was an unlimited supply of hot water at Hogwarts.

Once finished washing herself, she hopped out and wrapped herself in one of the big fluffy white towels. She dried herself off and charmed her hair dry (being a witch was great, she thought. Saves a bad hair day anyway) and was about to put her robes on when she spotted something on her inner thigh. Hermione went over to the mirror and she glared at her thigh.

In some kind of permanent ink (possibly charmed) was the following:

_Property of the Weasley twins_

"When I get my hands on those two, they won't be able to satisfy themselves or a woman ever again," she muttered darkly.

She put her robes on and left the room of requirement, the wooden door vanishing behind her as she closed it.

Hermione was on a mission: find and castrate the Weasley twins using a blunt object, possibly a spoon.

It was Saturday. She had the time.

* * *

_There you have it people. This has been on my laptop a while, so I uploaded it._

_I based the 'Property of...' mark on a fic called Giving Into Temptations by .. If you haven't already, get your butt to her profile and read it! __

_Tell me what ya think…_

_Make me happy: read & review!!_

_LunaAbraxos xxx_


End file.
